Computing devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), cell phones, IP phones, and media players are often able to operate with a variety of different peripheral devices. These peripheral devices might include, for example, internal speakers, microphones, and displays as well as many options for compatible external peripheral devices, such as external speakers, microphones, headsets, and displays. With such a great number of options, however, comes an associated need to configure the devices and update the configuration when devices are disconnected or connected and/or when the application software using the devices changes.
Various techniques are known to facilitate configuration of computer devices of various kinds. The reader is referred to the following publications, which are hereby incorporated by reference: US Patent Application Publication 20060173979 discloses a method for configuration of devices in a computer network by a computer program. US Patent Application Publication 20060136794 discloses a computer peripheral connecting interface system configuration debugging method and system. US Patent Application Publication 20060050681 discloses a method for the automatic configuration of an IP telephony device and/or data, system and device implementing same. US Patent Application Publication 20050122911 discloses a method for facilitating the configuring of communications environments, and a mapping tool therefore. US Patent Application Publication 20050114474 discloses a method for automatic configuration of network devices via connection to specific switch ports.
Despite these existing techniques, current methods for the configuration of peripheral devices connected to a computer require user intervention whenever a new device is connected to the computer, an existing device is disconnected from the computer, or a software application using particular devices is changed.